Ikari no Keshin
by Sir Duncan Frost
Summary: Née dans un monde remplit de peur et de haine il grandit avec sa colère pour seule amie fidèle , quand il meurt sans avoir accomplie son rêve il renaît de ses cendre pour détruire le monde qui l'a forger , ce n'est pas le début de son histoire. La colère ne meurt jamais.


Sur le terrain d'entrainement à l'équipement tridimensionel il y avais plus personne après huit-heure du soir , sauf bien sûr un certains brun surnomé le fou-suicidaire , lui devait rester tard pour réusir cet épreuve si il voulait devenir soldat est ainsi combattre les Titans .

Mais même lui n'était pas là.

Du ciel quelque chose commence à tomber , plus on y regarde de près plus on s'apperçois que c'est comme des grains de sable gris tombant jusqu'à former une ombre , celle-ci ressemble au cendre d'un feu, les cendre bouge d'elle même comme animé par une volonté propre , elle se ressère ensemble jusqu'à devenir un élément solide ayant prit la forme d'un tibias , lentement les cendre devinrent un coxis , bientôt un squellette d'apparence humanoïde prit forme , la cage thoracique se forme avec la colone vertébral au bout de la quel se crée la boîte crânienne , maintenant pleinement former les bras osseux se laissèrent retomber le long du corps , le crâne fraichement former se laisse lui aussi retomber comme-ci rien ne l'animé , le squelette reste ainsi à genoux sous le clair de lune .

Puis l'orbite d'un oeil se créa ,puis les globes oculaire se mirent à pousser de manière exponentielle, les pupilles fortement dilaté il rouler dans différente direction avant de se fixer devant lui , la mâchoire s'ouvrit un peu comme-ci il voulait parler , puis une iris couleur turquoise se créa brillant de mille-feux alors que le squellette lève une main vers le ciel tout en ouvrant encore plus grand sa bouche vide , puis un arc électrique de couleur jaune sombre se mit à danser au bout de ses doigts osseux , le courrant jaune se craqua autour de sa main avant qu'un nouvel éclair se met à onduler autour de ses phalanges qui furent recouvert de muscle rouge , les fil rouge se mirent à grimper le long du bras remontant jusqu'à la cage thoracique continuant de se déveloper à grande vitesse , quand toute la partie inférieur de son anatomie fut construite alors l'être à moitié crée se laisse tomber sur ses bras recouvert de muscle rouge laissant échapper de la vapeur , quand ses corde vocal furent terminé un espèce de gargouillie monstrueux fut entendu alors que sa mâchoire commencer à se déveloper , les muscles continuèrent leur travaille en recouvrant la boîte crânienne puis quand se fut terminé l'être tente de se relever mais rien à faire ses jambes refuser de faire un geste alors que ses mains rester appuyer sur la terre avec tellement de force qu'elle craqua .

Puis un nouveaux gargouillie sort entre ses lèvres saignante alors qu'il tend une main devant lui comme pour saisir quelque chose , à nouveaux ses doigts sont recouvert de léger arc électrique puis une nouvelle vague de foudre jaune viens courir sur son corps fraichement former , du bout de ses doigts une peau toute neuve viens couvrir ses muscles en quelque secondes , quand enfin la peau recouvrit son visage une touffe de cheveux brune viens éclore au sommet de sa tête , il était à présent nue mais cela n'était qu'un détail .

Haletant il essaye de reprendre son souffle tout en sentant quelque chose chatouiller le creux de son cou , après avoir conclut que c'était ses cheveux devenue mit-long Eren pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme alors qu'il continue de respirer comme-ci il venait de courir pendant une éternité , son esprit lui est en vrac , il ne comprend rien à ce qu'il voie ou entend , quand sa poitrine cesse de gonfler à chaque inspiration il prend enfin un instant pour regarder autour de lui , bien sûr il n'a pas mit longtemps pour reconaître les lieux , seulement il eu un million de question en plus alors qu'il prenait conscience aussi de sa nudité , mais ça rester secondaire pour le Jäger qui tenter maintenant de se relever sans tomber , son corps était presque vide d'énergie est sa tête était dans le même état qu'àprès une soirée bien arrosé .

 _~Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passée ? Comment j'ai pût revenir sur Paradis ? Non ...ce n'est pas la bonne question ...de quoi je me souviens en dernier ? Nous étions entrain de combattre l'alliance de Mahr avec la Russie est l'Allemagne ,Armind m'a conseiller d'attaquer sur le front avec l'artillerie , puis Mikasa à ouvert la voie avec Sieg jusqu'au camp où il entreposé les Eldiens infecté par le sérum Titan , après j'ai affronter la Mâchoire et le Chariot , puis Sieg nous as trahie en beauté mais heureusement Livaï l'avais vue venir est à pût le tuer à temps , j'était entrain d'âchever la Mâchoire quand j'ai entendu Mikasa crier mon nom , elle était entrain d'être dépasser par des Titans sauvage , je me souviens avoir exploquer le sommet d'une montagne pour ensevelir nos ennemie , mais ...j'ai était prit dedans est ...je suis mort ? ~_

Eren regarde autour de lui jugeant un peu son environnement tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux assombrie par la nuit .

 _~A première vue ce n'est ni un enfer ni un paradis , il faut que j'aille explorer le coin , si c'est vraiment le camp d'entrainement de formation alors je devrait trouver le sergent instructeur , il pourra sûrement me donner des information capital ~_

Quand il fit quelque pas Eren remarque une sorte de manque , il regarde ses mains puis ensuite ses pieds en fronçant gravement ses sourcils .

 _~J'ai rapetisser ? et , j'ai aussi perdu en muscle , bordel Mikasa m'a fait vivre l'enfer pour avoir un physique décent ! En même temps ça m'apprendra de lui demander à m'entrainer ! ~_

Il passe rageusement une main sur son visage , il n'aimer pas se retrouver dans ce genre de brouillard quand ça le concerner , qu'est-ce-qu'il faisait ici ? Pourquoi avait-il un physique d'adolescent ? Cela n'avais aucun sens logique pour lui est Eren n'aimer pas du tout ça , prenant trois-grande inspiration pour se calmer il prend la décision interne de d'abord récolter des informations puis d'agir en conséquence , le plus facile au début fut de retrouver le chemin jusqu'au dortoir des garçon , le plus délicat fut de retrouver des vêtements à sa taille sans se faire voir , heureusement être discrêt faisait maintenant partie de ses capacité après toute ses années d'espionage au sein de l'empire Mahr , limite trop facile .

Une fois décent Eren se mit à flaner à droite et à gauche essayant de se souvenir de ce lieu qui dans sa mémoire sembler être le dernier instant de paix avant que tout ne devienne un cauchemar sans fin .

 _~Eh dire qu'à l'époque la seul chose qui m'intéresser c'était les Titans . ~_

A cet heure là les jeunes recrue discuter entre eux avant que ne sonne le couvre-feu , parmis eux il reconnut beaucoup de visage qui on disparue au combat , ou entre les dents d'un Titans , puis ses yeux turquoise tombe sur un trio qui à eux trois ont réussie à déclarer une guerre entre les Eldiens est le reste du monde .

Reiner Braun.

Bertholdt Hoover.

Annie Leonhardt.

Eren reste maintenant immobile après s'être cacher à l'ombre d'un des chalet , les yeux écarquiller il viens maintenant de se rendre compte que les trois traitre ont l'air aussi jeune que dans ses plus vieux souvenirs .

 _~Non c'est pas possible , ils sont tous mort ! Reiner s'est saccriffier à la bataille des indes pour sauver Armind , Bertholdt s'est fait dévoré par Armind , est Annie à était dévoré par la Mâchoire juste avant le conflit avec l'affrique , ça n'a pas de sens ! Ils ne peuvent pas être là est encore avec cet âge ! ~_

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine Eren tente maintenant de comprendre ce casse tête sans fin quand une voix venue d'en haut le fit sursauté .

-Hey Eren ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici tout seul ?

 _~Cette voix !_

Quand il regarde Sasha Braus , Eren sent maintenant le monde s'arrêter de tourner alors que la folle de bouffe lui sourit en étant percher sur le toit entrain de manger une patatte , il se souviens vaguement avoir entendu Collin parler de Sasha mangeant des aliment piqué dans la réserve du sergent-instructeur durant leur entrainement , mais ça c'est secondaire quand Eren se souviens s'être rendu à son enterrement avec tous le reste de la 104 ème promotion , c'était l'une de leur dernière camarade à mourir avant le conflit mondial ai éclaté , et la voilà entrain de manger sa putain de pomme-de-terre comme-ci de rien n'était .

 _~Elle aussi ...si jeune , mais c'est impossible qu'elle soit là ! j'ai vue son corps ! alors comment par Ymir c'est possible !?._

-Sa va Eren ? on dirait que t'as vue un fantôme ! s'exclame t-elle en terminant son encas du soir .

Comprenant que rester la bouche grande ouverte sans rien dire serrai suspect Eren se décide enfin à parler .

-Je suis surprit c'est tout , assure t-il en souriant maladroitement . Qu'est-ce que tu fait là-haut Sasha ?

-Quelle question ! Je mange un morceaux avant d'allez dormir ! Faut que je profite de mon temps ici parce que tu sais là où je vis y'a pas autant de bouffe qu'ici ! Alors comprend moi quand je voie autant de viaaaande bien juteuse je peux pas m'empêcher de manger !

Sa y est il vient de se souvenirs pourquoi cette fille était aussi célèbre dans sa jeunesse , ce n'était pas par son appétie légendaire mais bien parce qu'elle possédé un instinct digne d'un animal sauvage , heureusement d'ailleur sinon elle se serrai retrouver jeter de l'armé purement et simplement , mettant de coté ses réflèxion personnel Eren pose la seule question qui mérité d'être poser à son heure actuel .

-Alors quoi de neuf ?

 _~Plus boîteuse comme question tu meurt Eren !_

-Humf ? Oh ben pas grand chose tu sais la routine ! s'exclame joyeusement la rousse . Enfin sauf quand tu t'es ramasser durant le test ! Tu sais quand t'es tomber sur la tête ! hahahaah !

 _~Donc c'était aujourd'hui ? Je voie je suis donc revenue le jour où j'ai échouer au test , ce qui veux dire qu'on est en l'an hui-cent-quarante-sept , soit trois-ans avant que le Colossal n'attaque le deuxième mur , ça veux également dire que je suis revenue sept-ans en arrière , c'est vraimment possible ? Mais alors comment j'ai fait ? mon Titan n'a pas ce genre de pouvoir , personne ne devrait avoir ce genre de pouvoir ! Pourtant je suis bien ici , alors ça veux dire que j'ai vraiment remonter le temps ?_

-Tu n'aurai pas vue Armin ?

-Si bien sûr il était avec Mikasa , je croit qu'elle te cherche .

-Le contraire m'auraient étonner , marmone t-il en faisait un signe de main à la rousse . Merci Sasha !

-De rien Eren !

Il s'éloigne avec un petit sourire satisfait , savoir où il était le rassurer , mais savoir qu'il était aussi dans une époque ou il pourrai changer les chose n'était que la cerise sur le gâteaux , cela voulait qu'il pouvait empêcher la mort de beaucoups de gens , est provoquer celle de beaucoups d'autre à commencer par les traître sauf qu'Eren ne pouvait pas les tuer aussi facilement qu'il le voulait.

Tout comme lui Bertholdt , Reiner , Et Annie étaient des Titans Shifter , des humain normaux ayant la capacité de devenir des titans à volonté , de plus il possédé des capacité au-dessus des humains normal ainsi qu'une régénération miraculeuse pouvant faire repousser des membres sectioné les rendant aussi dur à tuer que les titans , Eren sais aussi qu'à la moindre blessure il peuvent se transformer est il n'est pas tout à fait prêt pour affronter des Shifter .

Annie peux devenir le Titan féminin aussi surnomé " La Voix d'Ymir " elle peux appeler une horde de Titans stupide pour l'aider, elle es aussi une véritable combattante avec un sang-froid digne d'un assassin sur-entrainé , à bien des égard elle ressemble à Mikasa , les sourire en moins .

Reiner lui peux devenir le Cuirassé , un titan pratiquement aussi solide qu'un tank avec la vitesse de course d'un avion de chasse , il as faillit tous les tuer plus d'une fois mais heureusement les responsable de l'artillerie antie-Titan on bien travailler pour fabriqué des arme capable de percer sa carapace , eh puis Eren l'a affronter assez souvent pour connaître ses point faible .

Non son véritable soucie c'est Bertholdt celui qui en se mordant la main peux devenir un titan mesurant cinquante-mètre de haut , sa taille poser un problème au niveau de la vitesse mais même en sachant cela Eren ne voyait pas comment faire pour le battre , Armin à réussie en ayant faillit mourir , peut-être qu'avec son blindage intégrale Eren aurai une chance mais alors il lui faudrait une meilleur préparation .

Alors qu'il était plonger dans ses pensée une certaine écharpe rouge attire son attention , le visage de la jeune Mikasa viens maintenant éclairer sa vision , Eren se rend compte à quel point les années de guerre on détruit le peu de joie de vivre qui rester à sa soeur adoptive , elle l'a toujours suivie dans ses décision ne les contestant que rarement est au final pour se ranger de son coté . Dans le futur elle avais rapidement prit de l'âge à force de combattre pour lui , quand il la voie aussi jeune, sans cette cicatrice à la tempe infliger par lui même , il prend lentement conscience qu'il ne lui as jamais donner autant d'affection qu'il aurai dût , elle était son unique famille dans ce monde . La vérité c'est qu'il se sentait inutile à ses coté en tant qu'humain , Mikasa était une Ackerman des humains conçu il y'a longtemps pour être la prochaine étape de l'évolution humain , avec cet héritage la jeune femme le supasser dans tout ce qui était physique , et lui bête comme il l'as toujours était s'est mit en colère pour ça jalousant secrêtement les capacité de sa soeur qui ne visé qu'un seul objectif.

Le protégé , elle l'a fait envers et contre tout,et lui comme un idiot il s'est juste sentie insulté en tant qu'homme , maintenant il voie Mikasa comme une personne trop proche de lui pour qu'il continue à jalousé ses prouesse physique , si il devait changer quelque chose aujourd'hui ce serrai sa relation avec elle , plus jamais il ne la mettra de coté pour allez affronter des Titans .

-Eren ! Je te cherche depuis des heures , dit Mikasa en le regardant de près .

-Ah oui ? s'enquit-il en observant le visage de sa jeune soeur adoptive .

-Oui , j'était inquiète depuis que tu est partie furieux d'avoir échouer au test , soupir t-elle sais que tu voulait réussir pour entré dans le Bataillon D'exploration mais-

Sa phrase mourût dans sa gorge quand une paire de bras s'enroule autour de ses épaules , son nez se retrouve à respirer l'odeur du cou d'Eren alors que celui-ci avais les yeux fermer , quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'il l'a juste prise dans ses bras ? Avait-il tellement l'esprit obnubilé par la guerre et les Titans qu'il en as oublié les marque de tendresse que mérité Mikasa ? Eren voulait se frapper tellement il se sentait idiot d'avoir agis comme un gosse à l'époque , maintenant il peux au moins montrer à Mikasa qu'il tien vraiment à elle , il n'attendra pas encore sept-ans pour le montrer .

-E-eren ? balbute la brune les joue coloré de rouge.

-Merci d'être toujours là pour moi , dit-il simplement en se détachant un peu pour la regarder dans les yeux . Et désoler de pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt .

-Ce n'est pas la peine tu sais ...je te suivrais où que tu iras .

Le sourire de Mikasa était doux , sincère , comme toujours ça lui allez mieux , souriant lui aussi Eren la relâche après avoir remarquer les coups d'oeil étrange des recrues autour d'eux , puis la voix d'Armin se fit entendre est Eren prit à nouveaux conscience que le visage de son meilleur ami n'était vraiment pas comparable à celui du futur .

 _~J'ai vraiment du mal à croire qu'un jour ce visage soit celui qui prendra des décision inhumaine , sauf que contrairement à Erwin Armin n'arrivais jamais à dormir après avoir prit une décision majeur , sacriffier des soldats c'est une chose , mais devoir vivre avec ce sentiment de culpabilité toute sa vie ça personne ne peux le supporter , si j'arrive à changer les chose alors je peux sûrement faire en sorte de sauvé Erwin , si on as deux génie comme eux à nos coté alors la guerre serra moins catastrophique~_

-Bon sang Eren ! On t'as chercher partous ! Où tu était ?

-Dans la forêt , mentie t-il facilement avec un sourire contrit . J'avais besoin d'être seul un moment pour digéré mon échec .

-Je comprend Eren , mais s'il te plait ne nous laisse pas sans rien nous dire , on s'inquiète pour toi tu sais , explique le blond .

-Je sais , je t'en remercie , dit sincèrement Eren . Maintenant je vais beaucoup mieux , surtout que j'ai comprit ce qui n'allez pas.

-Ah ? tu as comprit comment réussir le test ? demande Armin qui lève un sourcil surprit quand Eren lui donne sa ceinture qu'il avais récupéré avec ses vêtements .

-J'ai surtout comprit que quelque chose clocher avec ça , dit-il avec un ton agacé . La boucle de ma ceinture est disloqué , impossible de tenir en équilibre avec du mauvais materiel .

 _~Surtout quand c'est l'instructeur qui bousille mes chances d'être soldat , même aujourd'hui je me demande ce qui lui as bien pus lui passer par la tête pour saboté mon équipement , le fait qu'il me l'ai avouer après que Historia soit devenue reine m'ais toujours rester en travers de la gorge , enfin le plus important c'est que je vais réussir le test demain est m'entrainer plus dur pour combattre les Titans , enfin il faut encore que je me prépare pour la suite des événement ~_

-Au moins tu l'a remarqué maintenant , ajoute Mikasa . Si tu ne l'avais pas vue tu te serrai fait viré , et moi aussi .

-Ce serrai une grosse perte pour eux , rit doucement Eren . Tu est sans nul doute l'élément le plus prometeur .

Rougissant légèrement sous les éloges d'Eren Mikasa tente sans succée de cacher sa gêne avec l'écharpe nouer autour de son cou , Armin de son coté ne peux qu'être surprit devant les paroles de son ami , en temps normal Eren était profondément agacer par le comportement surprotecteur de Mikasa , maintenant on dirait presque que ça l'amuse .

-Bon je propose qu'on aille dormir , demain c'est une grosse journée qui nous attend , on ferrait mieux de prendre du repos , conseille Eren .

-Oui tu as raison , en plus tu as un test à réussir demain , dit le blond avec un sourire .

-Reposez vous bien les garçons , dit Mikasa .

-A demain Mikasa .

Chacun alla dans son dortoire respectif , pendant le trajet Armin ne cesse de jeter des coups d'oeil discrêt vers Eren qui affiche un air plus serein que d'habitude , son visage est détendu , ses yeux ne sont plus autant habité par la rage , même sa posture était différente , il marcher avec confiance et assurance ,

Comme un soldat .

-Eren je voulait te dire .

-Oui Armin ?

-Une fois qu'on aura rejoin le bataillon d'exploration nos chances de survie serrons vraiment mince , tu y as déjà penser ?

 _~Même pas une seule fois , est ça m'a coûté cher après ..._

-Nous savions tous qu'être soldat implique de mettre sa vie au service des autre , explique calmement Eren . On ne meurt pas tranquillement ni dans la gloire , nous sommes des soldat Armin , les gens pour les quel nous sommes prêt à donner nos vie ne savent rien de nous est cela restera ainsi même dans un siècle , alors oui j'y pense , mais cela ne me fait pas peur quand je pense à tous ceux que je protège .

La déclaration d'Eren laisse Armin sans voix , jamais Eren n'avait sembler penser aux autres après la mort de sa mère , non seul sa rage contre les Titans sembler avoir de l'importance avant , mais il semblerai qu'Eren ai enfin réussie à dompter sa colère .

Armind l'ignore mais Eren penser lui aussi à l'origine de sa colère , bien avant de perdre sa mère c'était l'idée d'être enfermer comme du bétail attendant gentiment de se faire dévoré qui le révolté , même à cet époque il détesté les Titans parce qu'ils l'empêcher d'être un homme libre sur le monde que ses semblables ont construit et découvert , puis l'attaque des mur à changer ses sentiments profond , bien sûr il voulait voir à quoi ressembler le monde mais il à très vite laisser sa haine des Titans emporter son vieux rêve dans les flammes de sa colère , après ce fut les Mahr qui furent la cible de sa haine ne voyant en eux que des monstre qui ont conduit sa famille ainsi que des millier d'innocent à la mort , comme-ci il ne voyait en eux que des démons assoiffer de sang .

Quand Eren devenait un Titan certains voyait en lui la colère des Eldien dans toute sa splendeur , féroce et inarrêtable tous le monde croyait fermement qu'Eren était celui qui libéré tous les Eldien .

Aujourd'hui il est revenue à un moment de sa vie ou sa colère n'était pas aussi grande , un moment ou il n'était pas devenue le monstre que les Mahr craigner sur le champ de bataille , ce soir là il était redevenue un soldat servant l'humanité .

Quand il se glissa sous ses drap ce soir là Eren ne s'endormit pas , il regarder le plafond du dortoir réfléchissant profondément à cette possibilité d'être capable de sauver des gens qui selon lui ne mérité pas de mourir , il penser surtout à l'escouade de Livaï une troupe de soldat tous capable de tuer plusieurs Titans normal sans aide sérieuse , avec eux la suite des événements serrait plus facile à aborder et qui sais ? peut-être que le caporal Livaï serrait plus facile à vivre .

Rien que de penser a la mine renfrogner du Akerman le fait un peu rire , mon dieu qu'il détesté cet homme .

Erwind serrait aussi un atout précieux pour eux , son génie tactique étaient au-delà de la compréhension humaine , ou d'Armind dans un futur qu'Eren savait être sans espoir .

Avec la liste des allié possible qu'il devait sauver Eren fit aussi celle de ses ennemies , les trois infiltré de Mahr était bien évidement en tête de liste , surtout Annie qui le cacher bien mais était la plus déterminé à rentré , Sieg aussi était un problème tellement majeur qu'Eren sentie son front brûler par la cogitation , comment affronter un homme ayant des pouvoir proche du Titan originel ? C'était aussi facile que de vouloir soulever un rocher avec une brindille .

Eren prend la décision très sage de cacher son statut de Shifter au moins après la bataille pour le district de Trost , les traître devait tout ignorer de son pouvoir de Titans sinon il leur laisserai trop de temps pour préparer son enlèvement .

Et il doit aussi sauver Historia , qu'il se maudissait d'avoir sans le vouloir condamné son ancienne camarade à une vie de pondeuse d'héritier de sang royale , avant de mourir elle as tout de même eu une fille appeler Espoir , Eren n'a jamais vue l'enfant pas plus qu'il connaissait l'identité du père , pourtant quelque part il se sentait responsable de la condition de son amie , si il avais fermer sa bouche alors jamais Historia ne serrai devenue une mère pondeuse.

Ymir l'aurai sûrement égorger vivant si elle avais sus ça.

En parlant d'elle Eren ne sais pas exactement comment lui parler maintenant qu'il connait son statut de Shifter , en principe il essayerai de faire d'elle une allié contre Mahr , seulement Ymir à toujours était une personne qui aspirer à être libre malgré les horreur qu'elle as traverser , enfant elle fut formé pour être la voix des rebelle Eldiens mais quand il se sont fait expédier sur Paradis elle fut transformer en Titan pendant soixante-ans , après ça elle as manger Marcel pour devenir le Titan Dansant , null doute qu'elle ne voulait pas s'impliquer autant avec les Eldien qui lui ont mentie toute sa vie pour faire d'elle une fausse déesse , et les Mahr l'ont tout de suite condamné à une vie d'horreur dans la peau d'un Titan malgré ses supplication .

En clair Ymir rester un élement neutre , mais Eren voyait quand même quelque chose à faire , grâce a son lien avec Historia peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver un terrain d'entente avec elle , après tout la sécurité de la reine des mur compter beaucoup pour elle , de ce que lui as raconter Historia , Eren se demande si les deux femmes étaient vraiment amoureuse l'une de l'autre ou si c'était juste une relation plus axé sur la fraternité ?

Cela mis à part Ymir était une allié potentiel , il ferra ce qu'il peux pour la convaincre .

Maintenant Eren devait faire le point sur lui même , et rien n'était brillant , son physique était rien d'autre qu'une tristesse à ses yeux , aucun avantage , aucun talon ou don , juste une connaissance approfondie de son environnement ainsi qu'une détermination farouche , dans sa première ligne de temps cela avais suffit mais ce n'était pas encore assez pour s'imposer dans un monde où des géant s'affrontent , il lui fallait la pleine possession de ses moyens si il voulait rivalisé contre les autre Shifter .

Le plus important aussi c'est son Titan intérieur qu'il ne pouvait pas libéré avant des années , cela frustra grandement Eren de ne pas être en mesure de se transformer ayant comme un réflèxe profond graver en lui de se mordre la main en situation de danger , c'était tellement naturel pour lui maintenant de mesurer quinze-mètre de haut que son corps humain lui sembler étranger parfois , pas autant que ce soir bien sûr mais l'idée était là .

Est-ce que la malédiction d'Ymir était toujours actif sur lui ? la première fois il avaient reçu son Titan à l'âge de dix-ans ce qui voulait dire qu'il mourirai à vingt-trois-ans , mais maintenant qu'il est revenue dans le temps est-ce que la limite et revenue à zéro ? ou alors elle continue lui donnant que un-ans de vie ? ou Alors c'est revenue à l'état initial ?

Peu importe , pour Eren lui plus important maintenant était de retrouver la forme avant que tout ne devienne chaotique .

Oui il va devoir travailler deux fois plus dur pour sauver l'humanité.

Alors qu'il s'endormait paisiblement Eren eu une pensée pour le futur qu'il venait de quitter .

 _~Je vais construire un nouveau futur !_


End file.
